Freaky Farting Jam
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: The Slam Jams continue as Lola Bunny, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck play against Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Mario in a 3-on-3 basketball game. Peach, Daisy and Lola all had farting problems in their own fics, and now this.
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Farting Jam**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: If you had read a certain part of Lola's Farting Problem, one of my other fanfics, then I think you'll understand what's going on here. Lola Bunny with her gassiness is playing a 3 on 3 game against a pair of gassy princesses that have a reputation for being gassy in fanfics by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, with some help of course.

* * *

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy both walked into the basketball court in Looney Tune Land, both of them wearing their sports outfits as they each had their hands on their hips.

Bugs walked up to the two princesses. "Ehhh..." Bugs pulled a carrot out on nowhere and munched on it. "What's up, docs?"

"Oh, we're just looking forward to that 3 on 3 basketball game that we were told about!" Peach stated.

Daisy nodded in concurrence. "Yeah! I can't wait to show off not only basketball skills, but also my gassiness!"

"Mine too!" Peach claimed. "So I hear that you're also gassy?"

Lola nodded. "Yup." She smirked as she bent over and farted loudly to her delight.

Peach let out a deeper pitched poot, giggling as Daisy backed it up with a loud blast of gas that puffed up her orange shorts.

"You know, you're not bad yourself!" Daisy commented. "But we'll see if your poots can match up to ours. After all, Peach and I are legendary when it comes to stinking it up and puffing up our shorts and dresses, not to mention messing up our undergarments."

Bugs remained calm while Lola giggled and Daffy smacked himself in the head. "Just **_desthpicable_**!" Daffy commented.

"It's true! We are!" Peach confirmed as she and Daisy both faced each other, smiling and giggling together, also bumping butts as they both farted in unison.

"Wait just a darn minute, gassy gals!" Daffy blurted out, interrupting the moment between the two pooting princesses. "There's only two of you, and three of us! And we each need at least three players, and since you don't have a third player, we win by default!"

"He never loins, does he?" Bugs wondered.

"Oh, we both asked Mario if he could come, but he refused to play with us because of our farts, as did many others." Peach mentioned, her butt releasing another smelly blast of gas.

Daisy smirked a bit and she pooted again. "But luckily in the end, we made a deal with Mario! He agreed to play with us if we agreed not to fart all over him like Peach did after blowing up that city in that other fanfic."

Peach giggled, farting loudly some more as she spoke."Not to mention that we ended up doing it to Luigi anyway!"

Mario suddenly walked in, dragging himself across the court up to the two gassy princesses, staying clear of their gassy butts, which were responsible for their loud gas blasts.

"Oh Mario, you're here! Now we can play!" Peach squealed, a high pitched poot squeaking out to fit her mood.

Mario sighed. "Let's-a-just get-a-this over with-a..." he murmured.

"Right with you, mustache." Daffy told him as Peach and Daisy stretched out, warming up as their butts warmed up from all the farting they did, with Lola doing the very same while Bugs calmly munched his carrot, finding the situation intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

As the game started, Peach grabbed the ball, dribbling it towards the hoop while Daffy tried to block her, but ended up failing to do so as Peach turned around, using her Peach Bomber attack on him, her loud, deep pitched poot causing him to fall flat on the court, having been stunned by the smell. Peach then went ahead and successfully threw the ball into the net.

Bugs watched Peach score for the other team, before turning to the audience. "Don't worry folks. I have an idea."

Bugs walked up next to Mario, pulling a carrot out of nowhere and munching on it. "Eh, what's up Doc?"

Mario looked at Bugs in confusion. "I did-a-use to be a doctor-a."

Lola ran past Bugs and Mario, scoring a basket, causing Daisy to pout and poot at the same time.

"No fair! He distracted him!" Daisy complained, farting deeply again.

Lola simply smirked as she let out a much louder, deeper pitched toot. "Who could blame him? It is his thing after all."

Daisy groaned. "Fine. You want to play dirty? We'll get down and dirty!"

Meanwhile, Toadette was sitting on the sidelines, holding a pair of pom poms in her hands. "Wow, this sure is shaping up to be a great game already!" she stated, being a cheerleader for the two gassy princesses plus one unhappy plumber.

Then, a pink bunny who was wearing a pink dress and wearing a pink mushroom hat with mushroom pigtails walked in, much to the surprise of Toadette.

"Oh gosh, who are you and why are you dressed like me?" Toadette gasped.

The pink bunny suddenly spun around, taking off the disguise. "It's just little ol' me!" Babs declared, wearing a cheerleader's outfit. "After all, I am a cheerleader at Acme Looniversity, and I couldn't afford to miss this!"

Toadette stared oddly at Babs. "Wow. So you're from here too? How looney can things get around here anyway?"

Babs smirked in response. "Oh you'll see, little mushroom gal!"


	3. Chapter 3

The score was tied as both teams kept going, with Toadette chatting with Babs on the sidelines.

"Wow, so you're gassy too?" Babs asked, intrigued.

Toadette farted loudly as her fart lifted her pink dress, her white panties revealed in front of Babs as a Toadette blushed. "Yeah. It's what I get for hanging out with Peach and Daisy, the two original female farters in these fics."

Babs giggled, letting out a loud poot of her own. "That's so cool! Do you have farting contests with them?"

Toadette tooted again. "Sometimes."

"Lola's the one who inspired me to be like this." Babs pointed out as she pooted out more of her nasty flatulence. "My farts may not be as good as hers, but all those farting contests I have with Fifi make great practice!"

Meanwhile on the court, Bugs comedically kissed Mario on the lips, distracting him as Lola slipped past the two gassy princesses, using her own farts to fly up to the hoop, slam dunking the ball, before Peach grabbed the ball and used her farting as a speed boost to pass it to Daisy, who threw it into the hoop from a distance as Toadette and Babs both kept cheering in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach and Daisy stood between Lola and the hoop,, with Bugs, Daffy and Mario watching from the other side of the court.

"Try to get by us, doll!" Daisy taunted.

"Doll!?" Lola started dribbling the ball back and forth, with Peach on defense as Daisy tried to grab it, but Lola farted loudly all of a sudden, using her gas to fly above the court, technically being beyond the three-point line as she threw the ball, which landed in the hoop successfully without touching the rim, with Mario gasping in shock, having watched Lola score three easy points that were easy to her.

"Hey! We could've done that!" Daisy exclaimed.

Lola landed on her feet, walking away sexually as she turned her head to the princesses. "Don't ever call me...doll."

Both princesses crossed their arms, groaning in dismay.

"Boy did I have to learn that the hard way." Bugs mentioned.

"And even then, Lola went easy on him. Preposterous!" Daffy stated.

Mario sighed. "Listen-a, I don't-a-care if we-a-win or lose-a. I just-a-want to get-a-this-a-over with-a."

Suddenly, Dry Bowser came down out of nowhere. "Am I late? I didn't want to miss this!"

"DB you're here!" Toadette squealed in excitement. "Are you here to watch this game?"

Dry Bowser nodded. "Yeah. I'm just here because I got nothing else going on right now."

Babs scoffed. "A talking skeletal beast. How original."


	5. Chapter 5

Peach and Daisy continued playing their game against the Looney Tunes, with Lola conversing with the two gassy princesses.

"So what if you two are the gassiest princesses of all time? If anything I'm the gassiest Looney Tune!" Lola claimed, her hands on her hips as a loud poot blasted its way out of butt cheeks, adding to the amount of foul smelling flatulence from the three girls.

"Oh, we're just here to have fun!" Peach mentioned, bending over and letting out a loud poot in response.

Daisy also farted loudly in the same fashion. "Yeah! If we go down in farts, so be it!"

Lola giggled. "Speaking of going down, did you two know that I once destroyed this court with my own flatulence?"

Peach gasped. "Really? Your farts are that powerful?"

Daisy scoffed. "So what? Peachie over here once destroyed an entire city with her flatulence! And she's even destroyed the Super Smash Bros. Mansion several times the same way! And I've done some flatulent destruction myself! And then there's that gassy blonde from Unova."

"Oh, but for me it's an honor to meet yet another girl who's just like us! Someone to talk with about extreme gassiness!"

"Oh boy." Daisy rolled her eyes as she dribbled the ball, before Daffy swooped in and stole it, scoring a slam junk for the Looney Tunes. "Hey! No fair!"

"You snooze you lose, sister!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Oh that's it!" Daisy muttered. "Are we playing a game or not? Back in the game, ladies!"

With that said, the game resumed like normal, with Peach on defense as she made a literal barrier around her, trying to block off Bugs, who passed it to Daffy, who got knocked over by Daisy as she put her butt over his face, the next few seconds going exactly as one would have assumed by now as Mario simply shrugged and threw the ball at the hoop, which went in.


	6. Chapter 6

After the half time point of the game came about, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were having a conversation in the locker rooms.

"Boy, is this turning out to be a great basketball game!" Peach stated.

"You bet!" Daisy agreed. "It's likely the only one where we get to show off our impressive farting skills!" Daisy lifted her right butt cheek, releasing a huge blast of gas in Peach's direction. Peach simply giggled in reaction as she farted just as loudly in response.

Mario, who watched the two gassy princesses fart at each other, grabbed his hat and threw it on the ground in frustration, picking it back up afterwards. "That's it-a! I don't-a-care if every gassy girl-a-in-a-the universe-a-farted on-a-me and-a-turned-a-me into a plumber brownie-a! I-a-quit-a!"

Mario stomped out of the locker room and walked out of the basketball court in frustration, mumbling to himself.

Both Peach and Daisy stared at Mario as he stormed out giving each other odd glances after he left.

"Don't worry! We don't need him. He was slowing us down anyway!" Daisy commented. "Besides, we're the two gassiest princesses that ever lived! We can both win this game without him."

"But Daisy, who will serve as our third player?" Peach asked.

Toad abruptly walked into the room, ignoring the awful smell that came from the butts of the two farting princesses, who took a look at Toad, both of them staring at him, having the same crazy idea.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Toad asked, confused.

* * *

"This game needs more us." Daffy stated. "I don't think it's enough that the gassy blonde, gassy brunette and miss gassy bunny over there are doing all the work. It's Preposterous! _Despicable!_ **Exorbitant!**

Right at that moment, Lola released a loud blast of gas from her butt cheeks, which had her hands on them as raunchier farts followed. "Well excuse us for showing off how gassy we are!" Lola lifted her right leg, letting a deep pitched poot that puffed up her game shorts as she sighed of relief. "It's not about who's better at farting, or who wins this game, it's about having fun!" Lola grabbed a basketball and spun it on top of her finger. "But that's only because we're not playing against aliens from outer space who would make us their slaves if we lose."

Bugs nodded. "Where do you think the Space in Space Jam came from, Daffy?"

Daffy shrugged. "The idea of a basketball court having a lot of space?" Then he snapped, sticking his finger out. "Ha! Trick question! I may be a selfish, greedy duck, but I'm not that stupid!"

Then, a Dunce Cap appeared on Daffy's head out of nowhere, the logic of Looney Tune Land disagreeing with Daffy, much to his own self-regret as Bugs gave the audience a smug, cocky expression, with Lola giggling both from Daffy's predicament and her own gas, which came out as cute, little poots.


	7. Chapter 7

As the game resumed, Daffy got the ball and dribbled it towards the other team's hoop, but Princess Peach picked up Toad and used him to smack Daffy in the face, his beak being bent out of shape as he fell to the ground, the pink princess grabbing the ball and dribbling it to the other side, using her loud farts to run faster as she jumped, once again using her farts as a speed boost to slam dunk the ball.

"Aww, did I score?" Peach taunted, her left index finger next to her face as she lifted her right leg behind her, releasing a loud fart that shook the gym.

"Oh please, is that all you can do with your gas, Princess?" Lola teased, her hands on her hips as several raunchy farts came out of her.

Princess Peach simply stuck her tongue out at Lola. "Oh, you clearly haven't seen me in my full potential, you gassy, looney bunny you!"

Daisy laughed. "Can't argue with that!"

"Oh, less talk, more jam!" Lola finished, grabbing the ball and dribbling it towards the other hoop as Peach and Daisy went after her as Bugs tried to stop them.

Meanwhile, Daffy got up, bending his dented beak back into shape. "That was just despicable!" he complained.

"Tell me about it. Princess Peach uses me like that all the time!" Toad told Daffy.

Daffy put his hand on Toad's mushroom head, faintly showing some sympathy. "I see..." he abruptly slapped him. "Your problem, buster! Not mine!" Daffy's beak dented itself out of shape again, must to his own dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

As the came continued, Daffy tried to swipe the ball from Daisy, who was on defense as she kept bouncing the ball away, only for her to pass the ball to Toad, and then expectedly get farted at, causing Daffy to lose balance and fall, landing on his beak.

"Finally! I get the ball without being one of Princess Peach's attacks!" Toad claimed, before Bugs came along and snatched the ball from him.

"You snooze, you lose shorty!" Bugs teased, dribbling the ball and shooting it into the hoop. Peach tried to block the shot, but Lola swooped in and bumped her out of the way using her butt, allowing the shot to go through the hoop.

"Hey! That sounds like something I would say!" Daffy pointed out, rubbing his beak. "You despicable rabbit! You stole what could of been one of my lines!"

Bugs kept his eyes narrowed at Daffy, then turned them to the audience. "Like I said, you snooze, you lose."

Meanwhile, Peach landed on her butt, getting up and rubbing it as she pooted. "Way to ruin my defense, _rabbit!_"

"Hey! Dat sounds like something I would say!" Elmer complained, somehow being in the audience.

"She said rabbit, not wabbit, you grilled cheese lover you." Lola told him.

"Way to cut it to him, Lola." Bugs stated as he high fived her.

"Thanks! And speaking off cutting and cheese..." Lola bent over, a huge fart erupting from behind her, puffing up her game shorts. "I bet neither of these two mushroom princesses can fart without messing themselves!"

"I can!" Daisy admitted, bending over to fart loudly, which sadly created a brown stain on her orange shorts, also puffing them up. "Sometimes..."

"Same here." Peach admitted in compliance, farting loudly in the same fashion as Daisy, getting a similar result regarding her pink shorts. "Although I tend to make a mess more than you might think."

Meanwhile, Toadette and Babs were watching along the sidelines, with Toadette sticking her tongue out in disgust every time the other girls would fart or talk about farting and messes.

"This game needs more of an audience." Babs stated.

Toadette looked around. "It is pretty empty...except for Dry Bowser, who hasn't had another line since his debut in this fanfic."

Then, as if on que, a portal opened up, with the Teen Titans popping through it, each of them sitting down.

"Teen Titans in the house!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Suddenly, several more portals opened up, with more random characters coming through them, including Cory.

"Cory, also in the house!" Cory exclaimed.

More characters went through the portal, each of them taking a seat, the set of characters also somehow including several familiar monks and a small dragon formerly voiced by Wayne Knight.

"This is going to be most exciting!" Omi stated.


	9. Chapter 9

The two teams, one consisting of Looney a tunes and the other consisting of Mario characters, continued to slam jam as Peach, Daisy and Lola kept letting out more farts after more farts, the audience cheering as Peach picked up Toad again, proceeding to use him to hit Lola and Daffy and Daisy fought over the ball.

"Try to get past me now!" Peach yelled, holding up Toad, who wished he was somewhere else.

"Oh don't worry. I'll do something." Lola teased. "Something you'd probably expect!"

Lola grabbed Toad, taking him out of Peach's hands and stuffing him into her butt. Toad screamed as Lola farted loudly all over him, her stinky, foul smelling gas sticking to him as Lola smirked in satisfaction.

After 30 seconds, Toad broke free, running away while screaming loudly, promptly storming through the door, trying to get the awful smell off of him.

"Looks like he wasn't ready to slam jam with me after all." Lola teased.

"That's so not fair!" Peach fumed. "Time out!" she called.

And sure enough, the game entered a time out as each team huddled together.

"Looks like they just might forfeit, now that they've lost their new player." Daffy mentioned. "How great for us!"

Bugs chuckled. "Yeah sure. Just you wait. They'll find a new player. Just you wait." he stated.

Meanwhile, with Peach and Daisy, the two flatulent princesses were discussing their issue.

"That's the second time we lost a player! What is this game coming to anyway?" Daisy complained, crossing her arms as she farted a deep pitched poot.

"Oh, if we don't find a third player soon, we'll have to forfeit!" Peach stated, feeling worried as a high pitched poot from her butt proved her statement valid.

Suddenly, Goomboss and King Bob-omb stepped in, both of them grabbing Luigi by the arms, callously releasing him as he fell forward on his knees.

"You heard the pink princess. They need a third player." Goomboss mentioned.

"And you're going to be that third player. It's either this or jail, bub!" King Bob-omb exclaimed.

Luigi groaned. "Playing a basketball-a-game with those-a-gassy girls? I'd-a-rather be in jail!"

"Too bad! You're playing, and that's final!" Goomboss finished as he and King Bob-omb jumped into the audience, with King Bob-omb pulling out a bucket of popcorn to share with Goomboss.

"Better him-a-than me-a!" Mario stated, elbowing the two bosses as he munched on his own bag of popcorn.

"Luigi! How nice of you to fill in for Toad!" Peach told him.

Daisy bent down a bit, releasing another deeply pitched fart. "Yeah! Now, thanks to you, we're right back in this!"

Luigi groaned, knowing that he was not going to like what was coming.

"Well that sure was fast. Can't blame a guy for not tryin'." Bugs stated.

"They found a third member already? Despicable!" Daffy complained with his arms crossed.

"He sure looks a lot like the red guy who also has a mustache." Lola mentioned, holding her butt cheeks as deeper, raunchier poots came out from them. "I can't wait to make him feel the wrath of my own farts!"


	10. Chapter 10

While Peach and Bugs were fighting over the ball, using his comedic wits to sneak the ball away while Daisy and Daffy were both on defense, Lola had her hands on her hips while Luigi was standing there, gawking nervously.

"So...you're-a-gassy too?" Luigi cautiously asked.

Lola smirked as she let out a loud tuba poot that made her butt cheeks vibrate. "Yup! And of course I use my farts to my advantage when I'm jamming!" She grabbed her butt cheeks, squeezing them as more smelly poots squeaked out, much to her enjoyment. "You ever felt my gas? If not, then you should!"

Luigi shook his head. "No thank you! I've already been there with Princess Pootstool and Miss Hi I'm Gassy!"

Lola smirked, slowly walking up to Luigi. "Oh come on, big boy! Bugs doesn't mind, so why should you?" She turned around, showing Luigi her farting butt, which made him gawk. Luigi tried to run away, but Lola grabbed him, stuffing him into her furry butt, which was sealed in her tight, white shorts. Lola farted again, with Luigi screaming as he felt Lola's rank gas assaulting his big, round nose. Lola smiled as she enjoyed the sensation.

Meanwhile, Goomboss and King Bob-omb both laughed at Luigi's torture, still munching on popcorn as Mario watched, his eye twitching.

"That's-a-bit too far-a, don't you think-a?" Mario stated.

"Who cares! Coming here was worth it!" King Bob-omb gleefully stated.


	11. Chapter 11

As the game continued, Daisy farted loudly towards Daffy, stealing he ball from him and knocking him over, only for Bugs to literally pop out of the ground, swiftly knocked the ball towards the other hoop.

"Oh no you don't!" Peach exclaimed, pointing her big butt upwards, releasing a huge blast of gas that disrupted the ball's force, causing it to land on Luigi's head, which in turn dazed him as stars revolved around his head.

"Oops...sorry, Luigi!" Peach apologized.

Luigi didn't respond as he fell down, unconscious.

"Way to go, Princess Pootstool!" Daisy complained, crossing her arms, her following poot puffing up her orange shorts.

"Looks like they're about to start an argument." Bugs stated, overhearing while smirking.

"Oh, that's preposterous!" Daffy remarked. "Clearly they're going to start a farting contest. Not an argument."

"Don't be like yourself from TLTS, Daffy." Bugs told him.

"I'm being like that? Again, that's preposterous!" Daffy scoffed.

Lola farted loudly, her gas interrupting them. "Oh relax, boys. What they're about to do doesn't matter to us." Lola lifted her leg, releasing a rank blast of gas in Daffy's direction, who frantically waved his arms in annoyance.

"Come on, Daisy. We've got a game to finish! Remember, we're doing this for fun." Peach reminded her.

Daisy scoffed. "I know! But winning would be a bonus! And besides, we outnumber them by one gassy player!" She farted loudly again.

Luigi got up, rubbing his head in pain. "When will this be over?"

"Oh, just a few more seconds on the clock!" Peach mentioned while pooting.

"Do both of you plus the girl bunny have to fart every time you say something?" Luigi stated, annoyed.

"Yup!" Peach and Daisy both responded as they both farted in unison, their shorts puffing up.

"Of course!" Lola farted loudly again, her shorts also puffing up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Bugs, I just noticed something." Daffy told Bugs. "This fanfic could use more looney antics, if you know what I mean."

Bugs rubbed his chin. "Is this looney enough for you?" Bugs walked up next to Luigi, looking outward while munching on a carrot. "Eh, what's up Doc?"

"I'm-a-hating this-a! That's-a-what's up." Luigi complained, dribbling the ball.

Suddenly, Bugs stepped out of the way as an anvil suddenly fell out of nowhere on Luigi's head, knocking him out cold as the ball went to Lola.

"Again? Really?" Daisy complained. "That's out teammate!"

Daffy sighed. "Whatever. This whole thing stinks anyway! Your gassy girlfriend and those two gassy princesses have tainted the fresh air in here. I don't know how these folks can take it!"

Lola scored another basket, tying up the score between both teams.

"Ok, the score's tied. I wonder who will win!" Peach mentioned.

"Gee, I also wonder." Daffy stated.

"I'm gonna finish this!" Daisy claimed, grabbing the ball and dribbling it towards the basket.

"Not so fast, brunette!" Daffy put his hands out, creating a red forcefield like the one from Mario Hoops: 3 on 3, blocking Daisy as Luigi took the ball."

_"This ends-a-now!"_ Luigi exclaimed, somehow finally making a stand as he grabbed the ball, pushing Bugs out of the way as he took the ball, jumped up and slam dunked it into the hoop.

As the endgame buzzer went off, everyone in the stands got up and started cheering loudly, except Goomboss and King Bob-omb. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy both cheered, happily jumping up and down in delight, letting out loud poots with each jump.

Meanwhile, Bugs shrugged. "Eh. We'll get 'me next time."

**_"No!"_** King Bob-omb yelled, throwing his popcorn on the ground in frustration.

"Oh relax. This sort of thing was getting old anyway." Goomboss pointed out.

"That was despicable." Daffy remarked, his arms being crossed.

Lola shrugged. "Hey, at least we all had fun."

"That-a-was unexpected-a." Mario thought, gawking at Luigi after his winning score.

"Now that this is over, we can go play in the Winter Olympics in Sochi!" Peach mentioned.

**THE END**

"Wait! What about us?" Toadette claimed. "I can't believe the author completely forgot about us!"

Babs patted Toadette on the back. "Oh don't worry, miss mushroom girl. You were probably cheering too before this fanfic ended."

Toadette sighed. "Yeah. Guess so. But still."


End file.
